


Well

by MR01



Series: Leal [2]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Family Drama, Human/Vampire Relationship, I should be sorry but we'll see, M/M, Sibling Incest, The AU no one asked for or needed but got
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: A freak attack at the management-training program causes rookie-trainee 'Ron Rockstone' to be held hostage.Or the one where Roman is shitting bricks and the Roy family is fearing for Waystar's favorite Co-COO's life.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"I'm sorry, you're what now?" Kendall pulls the phone away from his ear and puts his brother on speaker so that they can all hear.

"I said I've been kidnapped dipshit. Also hey Dad if you're there listening. I'd appreciate it if you sent in someone to come and find me, alive preferably. Limbs and extremities intact 'n all."

Shiv turns the TV onto the news and everyone looks at Logan to fix this as they see 'live' and on air that Roman is being held hostage but some psycho with a sniper rifle.

With Gerri already calling the President of the United States because the Roy's were basically supposed to be untouchable.

"I'm being held hostage in my makeshift panic room. Oh the irony. It's not lost on me. But well I'll just get to the point. If I die I just wanted to say fuck you Gerri. For convincing then enrolling me into this management-training program."

The sounds of shuffling is heard and someone yelling at Roman to speed shit up as he tells them to fuck off because he's trying to get shit off his chest here.

"Then Kendall because fuck you, you know. Also tell Tabitha um she-she can have my new Bentley. She thinks it's matches her nails, the current color and it really does."

Before they hear the phone being pulled away from Rome's hand and they see they've been hung up on.

With Kendall's secretary working overtime on trying to get some of the company's affairs in order from all sides because this is it.

They're in the eye of a shit storm and vulnerable.

Sometime later..

The Roy's are on the private Jet asap. Their phones blowing up with 'concerned' folks, the prominent and sleazy members of the media amongst others.

With the FBI on board and Shiv wondering why the kidnappers didn't make demands or ask for a ransom.

But Logan is telling her that he didn't bring her in today but to sit and look pretty and yikes the tone of the flight just lowered a few degrees.

* * *

This was supposed to be day one of the seventh circle of hell known as Royco's Management-training program.

Having signed up for himself most of all because he wanted to prove that he wasn't a complete liability to the company.

That even though he had some half-assed ideas they weren't always a shoot 'n miss.

And things had been meh most of the day. He even got into a turkey costume and then had little moments of fun. Having 'harrassed' some couples but in his opinion he was being blunt..

Regular people supposedly approved of honesty and shit like that.

But he made it through to the next round somehow.

Either his luck was a real one or some up in the corporate ladder found out about his little field trip.

He even met a self proclaimed 'enigmatic' normie named Brian. And together they came up with a half-assed idea that seemed passable in his book.

Apparently having crushed it in the presentation but he's not completely buying that he didn't just win because of his name.

Then he got wind that some dumbass decided to off himself at their desk in Waystar HQ and now his cover is blown.

On top of that he found a radical fanatic that seriously has a disliking for his dear old Daddy.

With him effortlessly being kidnapped in his own safe room by thugs with guns and a sourpuss attitude.

It is low-key frightening but at least he got to speak to the family.

They hadn't had much time to talk much before his phone was snatched from him but if he does here he is grateful to have heard Kendall's voice. Brief as it was.

With him now stuck trying to deescalate the situation and realized that he made things a little worse for himself when they started talking about gifting him something so much worse than death.

At first he's thinking ah great he's gonna get herpes or the clap he doesn't know.

But then again he isn't ready to be thrown into the floor the very next second and being bite into like a sandwich.

It's not fun.

To be honest his vision goes white hot and he feels weak.

Sweaty but it's cold and fucking disgusting.

With him trying to shove the freakin pervert off of him and by some miracle he is able to knee the bastard in the stomach.

And he makes a run for it. Heading towards the door pretty sure that the park has been evacuated of civilians and theme park staff.

For which he is low-key grateful. This would have been a PR nightmare because he's looking dusty in a blood soaked sweater with some well worn Yeezys.

His neck is bleeding something awful and he lost his up until half an hour ago inconspicuous black cap. 

With him thinking that he really fucked up by coming here.

That it had paid off well most of his life to just do whatever he wanted basically whenever with his dad's money before this so he should have just gone with what worked.

On the other hand that these fine beasts haven't even demanded anything from him or his family at all yet so that's just straight up odd.

* * *

Roman's running down through halls feeling like a track star thanks to all of the adrenaline up until one of the kidnappers is on his left.

Making it look effortless as he catches up.

Pulling him backwards roughly.

Roman's eyes playing tricks on him as he sees the blood red eyes of his assailant and what looks like fangs.

But that's the least of his problems today as the next thing he knows he is being thrown out of the second floor window and sent flying into the concrete.

Then by searing pain has made him it's bitch as it travels from his skull down his spine.

Still he somehow managed to get himself up. Thinking that he could use a doctor right about now and some vodka on ice.

More importantly however that he has to get the hell out of here and he is sure as shit wondering just where the hell SWAT is at because his life matters.

Just as he started limping around, calling for help while low-key feeling like a little bitch because for the love of God he just wants to see his Mom right now.

He hears a gunshot and he doesn't need to be a genius to piece one and two together as he looks down at his chest.

His voice feels surprisingly level but his brain would beg to differ that is slow and slurred as he spoke. 

"Awh, ouch fuck. You fucking asshole, you shot me...as if sinking you're grimy teeth on-in my skin weren't enough. I'm going to need a rabies sho-"

Roman staggered forward after a couple of steps only to fall unconscious and he's pretty sure he's dead because the world is dark and far too quiet.

With snipers ready to take out the aggressors only for them to walk a little closer.

Info the sunlight and in mere moments they evaporate into what looks like ashes or dust in the wind.

With Roman coughing up blood seconds later and gasping for air.

A choir of "Rome, Romulus, Roman" being screamed at his general direction as they approached him with a small army acting as their fully consenting human shields because apparently the pay was just that good.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

He is rushed to the hospital. Helicopter ready and his family stressing.

More or less because he thinks he hears his Dad talking someone off from some deal.

Probably paparazzi rather than shareholders.

Telling them to stay in their lane or fuck off and watch what happens.

Good ol' threats got people places.

But currently his attention is drawn to the sounds of a low beating. Like an annoyingly repetitive yet reassuring 'ba dum' sound and it's all around him.

Drumming up to the groove of different times. It's all he can focus on. Well up until he senses Ken.

Because he, fuck only he or Shiv would just want to touch him in a situation like this and judging by the feel and pressure of his hands it certainly isn't his sister.

Then Kendall is mumbling something he can't quite catch and he feels drops of something wet, warm falling onto his face.

Is Ken crying? 

He wants to move. To reach out with his hand. Fingers gently making their way towards his face and tell him to chill.

To let him, them all know that there's still a sign of life here.

That alright surviving what he had was pretty badass. He recognizes it.

And he would be pretty shocked if he's not a little bit messed up. 

But even though he doesn't look it, he sure as hell feels it and he knows that they must be worried sick.

They all came all this way and momentarily placed their own shit, lives on hold for him.

His heart aches at the thought that he's to blame.

Then Shiv is calling Connor.

Useless.

That's fucked up. He loves Connor, all of them really but right now he is slowly getting angry.

He feels like he's dying here. Hot. It's too much. He wants to live on top of that.

On the other hand though everything is just not ideal right now.

There is a light thrumming in the back of his head like the beginnings of a bitch of a headache.

His skin feels tingly and clammy all at once.

Whilst it seems like his eyes glued shut. His eyelids feel heavy.

Now to top it all off he just wants to tell Kendall to please shut the heck up for a minute.

Just scratch at his neck like he means it because whatever his assailant did is catching up to him now.

Torn between wanting to warn him, ask him to put on a hazmat suit because Rome isn't sure what the person's deal was with biting him to begin with.

Or

Beg him to just go in and hard because the sensation that is moving down his neck and spreading like wildfire.

That maybe if he acts now he can nip it in the bud.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

It feels like an eternity has passed but not all blows so much anymore because suddenly he feels himself regaining some strength.

And he can focused enough to actually get some verbal communication out into the world.

"No" the word is drawn out and pathetic like a dying ember but Kendall reacts instantly. Reaching for his hand and placing another on his sweat drenched hair.

Which yuck by the way. Still Roman really feels the love right now.

Roman feels like it is extremely difficult to swallow past the lump in his throat but he just has to get the message across before it's too late.

"No hospitals. I don't want to die there, Ken. I think I rather wouldn't want to get fucking quarantined altogether."

"Especially by what even is this, the..the Corona-virus..is it Ebola? I just don't want to find out. Where's Gerri, she needs to be here. Who else is gonna spice up my eulogy."

He takes a lot of breathing breaks in-between his speech and he thinks he might be experiencing a little bit of a panic attack as he stares up at Kendall's neck.

Knowing that him focusing this much at the sight of his veins is a little fucking weird.

"Rome shut up. You're not going anywhere and you definitely will not die today. $50 says you won't die this week so for the time being feel free to fuck off to wonderland for a few hours. While we have expensive medical professionals check you out."

And far as the sensation of being reassured goes Roman is certainly experiencing it as something almost tangible but he is a little weary still.

With him only following through with it when Kendall threatens to bring Shiv into the conversation.

She always sets him straight.

He simply groans in an answer and shuts his eyes.

His reluctance ebbing away a fraction more as he feels Kenny running a thumb over his face before pulling away from him completely and draping him with his coat in case he gets chilly.

Just before he goes under he hears Marcia on speaker with his Mom, ugh now that he really thinks about it.

Letting his Dad know that there are a few doctors on standby.

* * *

When he wakes up again it is to the sounds of machines beeping a little far off.

That and what clearly sounds like hushed conversations.

The first person he sees is cousin Greg and if Roman isn't just so disappointed, dissatisfied.

He outright feels mad, disrespected even. And okay it's still family, Greg the fucking egg though?

He's Kendall's only, actual friend even though they are technically family and Shiv's competition if he's gauged the lovestruck looks that Tom's given him when his sister isn't looking.

"What?" His voice comes out a little strained and he could definitely do with a pitcher of water his mouth feels so dry.

But Gregory as he wants to be called now is just staring at him like a kid who just saw their favorite celebrity irl and time.

Tilting his head slightly as he attempts to readjust himself on his pillow. "Out with it egg boy. Today. Cause if not I would like to speak with anyone else a tiny bit more relevant to my life right now."

Greg looks like he's going through a range of emotions as he narrows his eyes. Stands tall, like he wants to lean a little closer before backing up.

Clearing his throat while scratching an eyebrow. As if unsure how to broach a subject into a conversation so naturally.

"Um uh, okay. I know you're being a dick because you almost died and also because all right you're a truly shitty person but well there's something sort of funky going on with your eyes."

Roman feels his heart stop beating. Audibly hears it. His whole body go cold and still.

He smells of death.

Oh no, is he lifeless or is he just deep in a temporary anesthesia induced coma and experiencing a surgery right now.

He went through the wringer a few hours ago after all.

His voice almost too low to even be considered a whisper when he spoke. "What do you mean?" 

Pulling his fingertips away from his face to reveal the dark red liquid that he just felt pooling around his eyes like tears.

This is definitely blood.

"Hey Greg, get a doctor here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are staying safe and hydrated. 
> 
> Practice social distancing and for the love of God stay home if you don't have to go to work or run basic-necessary errands. PS: I love you people so take care-MR01

* * *

"What the fuck.. fix this!" She knows her little outburst isn't going to fix or change anything but she is scared of the sight before her.

Shiv feels like she just needs to move around because if she stops walking, pacing this suddenly all too narrow feeling hallway that she might actually lose her shit and punch someone.

Roman is under a makeshift quarantine in their panic room. Currently bleeding from his eyes and trying not to freak himself out or them too much.

While Marcia and Kendall are looking at the window anxiously. And their Dad is looking like he could use a glass of water.

Then the door slides open after the doctor draws some blood and takes some specimens to test.

Packing it up and pulling Logan aside.

Letting him know that he's got his team of medical personnel already setting up shop a floor above them.

Giving the young billionaire the all clear for now. Voice soothing, definitely trying to be reassuring while still being realistic.

Stating that people should definitely not go in the room unsupervised or without protection as an extra precaution.

That he shouldn't eat anything for the foreseeable 2 hours in-case he has to come back here and run a few more tests.

Because they still have no idea what they're dealing with.

This affliction is unlike anything they have treated or heard of so far. But a little research into some medical books should clear things up. 

And the symptoms matched with Roman's relatively chill disposition are unprecedented.

* * *

"Hey, he's not going to die on you. So you know I'd appreciate it if you'd return the favor."

Shiv holds Tom's gaze as she registered the words. "What the hell are you implying. I'm just sitting here, at a safe distance." 

They are the only two people still in the area right now. Lingering just outside of the panic room.

Wearing facemasks and gloves.

Greg even went out of his way and brought them raincoats which had Roman laughing from the other side until he started puking up blood streaked sputum into his hands.

Then he wasn't laughing anymore. And he thinks the atmosphere wasn't so light or fun anyway.

Mumbling yet more like hissing out the words 'are you fucking kidding me' before he abruptly yelled at them to fuck off. Saying that he wants to be left alone now.

That of course, this had to affect him and not a poor person. Someone the world would not miss.

Which he immediately regrets because being in this glass and metal cage for the short amount of time, minutes. Has made him reflect, a little.

He went through a lot and the day still wasn't over yet.

Roman gets to thinking. His brain pulling him into some dark places.

This place is all the defense he has to protect his family from himself.

And when his remaining family didn't listen.

To his onslaught of half-assed insults he upped his game zeroing in on jagged commentary.

All three now looking anxious mixed up with something else he couldn't quite pinpoint.

He turned his back to them. The words 'can someone just throw me away at this point' leaving him in an attempt at either dark humor or self decimation.

But Greg is waiving off the words. Clearly reading the room and choosing what to follow and ignore when he says that he can bring a roll of paper towels.

Stating that Kendall was about to come back only to leave again reluctantly because he felt like this was as good a time as any to start briefing Rava and Connor on the updated situation via Skype.

* * *

After a few minutes when all they can hear is the beeping of machines. 

She thinks Rome finally fell asleep and she can let go of her mask for a minute. Can stop pretending to be this strong, unaffected person.

Shiv holds Tom's hand because her fingers are starting to tremble. He gives her a soft look as he runs his thumb over her skin.

"I don't want to see him like that." Her voice breaking a little bit as she tries to hold off tears but it's a challenge.

"Hey, Shiv no. Honey." Tom stares at his beautiful wife who is trying to hold it together but he can feel her resolve crumbling.

"Things will get better. Right, right now everything is a little scary but stuff always works out so have a little faith and at least try to believe it-" he knows he had been getting somewhere. If her hopeful eyes looking back at him had been an indication.

But at that moment the lights in the panic room started to flicker, a cold chill running down their spine when the monitors beeping suddenly shut off along with the sounds of everything else in the room.

Both of them rising to their feet. Feeling slight trepidation yet walking a little closer to the door because this definitely wasn't a good time for the electric company try to fuck them.

Only for the lights to kind of make the room visible again for the most part and when they take a peek of the room. The haggard patient is no longer visible in his bed.

Both a little frightened now to be honest because ok..

Unable to shake off the feeling like this is part of the horror movie where people in the audience or just saying 'if you don't get out of there right now..'

"Uh Roman..?" Tom tries to ignore the slight break in his voice but he feels like the temperature of the room dropped.

Goosebumps running down his spine and he can tell Shiv is standing on the same boat by the way her fingers cling onto his shirt.

"Hey, I didn't know there was like fifteen brands of-"

They jump looking like scared cats when Greg barges in with a roll of paper towels.

In unison the couple is uttering the words "what the fuck, Greg?" With the newcomer wanting to back pedal a little bit because he has no idea what he walked into.

"Oh my! Oh, oh my.." both Tom and Shiv had successfully been distracted by cousin Greg long enough to forget about Roman and whatever the hell he had going on with the lights and being missing. 

But no one missed the sight of the billionaire levitating in the air like it was normal or the look of his blood-shot eyes.

They sure as shit did not fail to notice the fangs.

And that settled it. Maybe this family needed more than a doctor or an extensive group of them.

Maybe they needed Van Helsing.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Hey guys I just got an update-" Kendall walked in to a sight that just railed him bad.

His body tensing up instantly, breath leaving him as he tries to process just what is happening here exactly.

The sounds of his phone and flashlight dropping force a chain-like reaction.

Greg's body falls to the ground at the same time as Shiv takes a step towards him before she apparently thinks it over and grabs Tom's arm instead. Yanking him quickly, forcefully.

Roman moves forward so fast they can't do much other than see this through.

Fists slamming against the glass and door frame.

"What the flying fuck have you been up to Roman?" Instead of busting a bitch- U-turning and hightailing it out of here to get a priest to perform an exorcism Kendall steps forward.

Not completely forgetting that Greg is still on the ground or that Shiv basically gave Tom a piggy back ride outta here.

Because what the shit happened between his Skype call with his older brother and ex-wife and this point in time.

"Greg get out of here, yeah. Be sure to lock the doors. Have Rava initiate the lockdown protocol. Make sure the outside sources are contacted."

Greg scrambles to his feet. Looking for between wanting to follow his directions, wanting to leave just going back to drag him along with him.

"Do not under any circumstance let my father find out about this. I will not have the man having another heart attack on me." He is now CEO of Waystar Royco.

Kendall knows that he has to be above fear and reproach.

The moment he reaches the stairs the lanky, taller man calls over his shoulder. "Come back upstairs when Rome's been pacified and you're safe dude."

The moment they are completely alone Roman stops his assault on the wall and glass.

The room still keeping him caged, the outside world safe. Despite all the cracked glass end dented steel.

Kendall isn't sure if he'll regret this but he places a hand on the cold glass.

A chill passing through him when Roman hisses at him baring his teeth. Following the simple action with his eyes.

"You look fucking cool. You cosplaying the rich bitch-boy version of Blade." 


End file.
